


letters to no one (and everyone)

by hellevator_mp3



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), UNIQ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Inspired by To All The Boys I've Loved Before, M/M, So yeah, any character that is older than the 97 line is aged down 3 years, just a heads up: ages are totally fucked in this so please don't mind them, so minhyuk is only a year older than the 97 liners, so there's that too, sungjoo mark and jeonghan are minhyuk's best friends, uhhh it's another ~college au~, uhhh what else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellevator_mp3/pseuds/hellevator_mp3
Summary: minhyuk's letters are his most secret possessions.  he writes a letter when he has a crush so intense he doesn't know what else to do.there are six in total:hyunwoo, the boy next doorhoseok, the school's 'bad boy’kihyun, the math whizjooheon, the star baseball playerhyungwon, minhyuk's coworkerand changkyun, jooheon's childhood best friend.so what happens when all of his letters get sent out?





	1. letter to no one

**Author's Note:**

> as always, this is unbetaed bc why not

sunday began as a normal day for minhyuk. he got up, ate a quick breakfast, and then headed back upstairs to his room to prepare for the day, even though it was only going to consist of playing some online game with two of his friends, jungkook and yugyeom. because they lived in busan and seoul, respectively, and minhyuk in gwangju, this was one of the many ways that they managed to keep in touch, other than liking one another's posts on social media. 

the three of them wasted many hours screaming into their headsets, directing one another to a better place to accomplish their mission. it wasn't until nearly 3 in the afternoon and several rounds later that minhyuk remembered what he had been putting off, bidding his friends goodbye and logging out, storing his headset away for their next gaming session. 

after his wooden desk was clear of clutter, he retrieved the stationery set that he had been saving for this occasion from his desk drawer, the soft taupe paper making the pink cherry blossom design on the bottom pop. 

you see, minhyuk gained and lost feelings seemingly at the speed of light. his crushes were intense but fleeting, and the only proper way for him to get over them was to write letters. 

so write he did. 

he had penned down five letters over the past six months, sealed away in envelopes that were addressed to the people they were meant for - as if he would ever send them. the next one was for a boy named sohn hyunwoo, his next door neighbor and latest crush. 

as with all the others, he began with a dear, tacking on hyunwoo's name at the end. he poured out all his feelings onto the front and back of two pages, sighing in relief as he finished the last sentence. he stowed away the letter in the designated envelope that was already addressed to hyunwoo. he sealed it, before it was hastily tossed into the shoebox in his closet where the others were, never to be seen again - or so he thought. 

it wasn't long before he joined his mom in the living room, settling down with her to watch a movie. since his elder brother and younger sister were out on the town, that left him and his mother in peace. 

did minhyuk take full advantage of this? hell yeah.


	2. a letter to hyungwon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minhyuk's first letter recipient is chae hyungwon, the literal model student that the entire school had their eye on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual, this is r e a l l y late and unbetaed but it's up so that's all that counts lmao

the first thing that minhyuk remembers of monday morning was walking onto campus and into the building for his first class, and realizing the air felt weird. it felt hot and heavy as what seemed like the entire student body turned to face him when the doors swung open. 

then, the whispers began. 

he could barely make out anything that was being said. as he walked past a few groups of students, they pushed towards the walls as if to make sure he didn’t touch them as he made his way to his friend group, who all sent him a pitying look. the few words that broke the barrier between him and the whispers were things like ‘letters’ and ‘exposed’, but that was all he could make out, aside from the nasty slurs that he would rather ignore. 

minhyuk simply ignored the noise that swelled around him, joining jeonghan, sungjoo, and mark where they were waiting outside of his first class. he held up a hand to silence mark, who’s mouth had opened to explain the situation, and instead opted to take a sip of the large (and probably spiked) soda that he held, before allowing the other to speak. “somebody sent out your letters. like, the super secret ones that you never wante--”

there was a muted thud and a loud splash, along with a few cries of indignation and shock from his friends. people turned to stare, eyes first catching minhyuk's shocked faced and opened mouth, as well as the brown liquid and ice that had made a home next to his cup on the floor. mark and jeonghan hurried to the bathroom to gather paper towels while sungjoo comforted minhyuk. an uncomfortable silence settled over the hall, as students began to file out, leaving the group of friends along to clean up the mess and pick up the pieces. 

mark was the one to explain to the teacher why they were late when they finally stumbled into class, assuring her that they were actually responsible students and not reckless sophomores that they appeared to be. with a suspicious side eye, she let the group pass and allowed them to file into their seats so she could continue her lecture. 

the rest of the day passed fairly normally. after word spread of minhyuk's near breakdown that morning, the students began to behave differently. instead of skirting around him, it seemed as though the student body had collectively agreed to forget about the letters. 

except for one. 

after school, minhyuk worked a shift at a cafe just off campus, alongside one of his classmates - who was, coincidentally, a recipient of a letter. 

chae hyungwon. 

hyungwon was a tall, lanky boy, who's face looked like something made by a god. he had the looks and the physique for a model, and so that's what he was encouraged to do - and model he did. however, the small gigs that he did weren't enough to supported him or his family, and so he ended up applying to the same cafe what minhyuk worked at. they shared the same night shift, often showing up around the same time as they were dismissed from their classes at the same time. 

however, minhyuk found himself alone behind the counter on this particular day. the steady stream of customers had trickled to a stop as the day wore on, tables occupied by students from all different classes - some familiar faces and some not. around three-quarters of the way through his shift, as minhyuk was wiping down the countertop with a wet rag that smelled vaguely of mildew (minhyuk reminded himself to run them through the washer with bleach later, not that he'd remember) , hyungwon showed up with his arm linked with another boy's - shin hoseok, the school's resident 'bad boy'. hoseok was clad in black from head to toe, but the bright smile on his face betrayed the image that he held, and the soft way he played with hyungwon's fingers also spoiled his image. minhyuk watched the two of them through the glass door, looking at when hoseok leaned in to leave a light kiss on hyungwon’s forehead, causing onlookers to glance back as they passed. the two parted ways, hyungwon stepping into the cafe and causing the doorbell to chime. when he saw minhyuk behind the counter, a light color flooded his cheeks and he hurried to the staff room to throw on his apron and prepare to help out. 

a few moments later, minhyuk was no longer alone as the sound of one of the coffee machines whirred quietly in the background, hyungwon making the orders while minhyuk worked the register. neither of them spoke a word, except when minhyuk called out orders. they had another small rush near the end of the night, when all the students were coming in to get the appropriate amount of caffeine for studying. that is, way too much of it. 

 

soon enough, the two of them were working together to clear tables and set the chairs on top so that hyungwon would sweep and minhyuk would mop before closing, finally allowed to kick the remaining customers out and turn the music up slightly, changing their normal playlist to something faster paced as they cleaned up the shop. hyungwon washed all the used coffee cups and plates from their last rush, passing them to minhyuk to dry and put away. once they were done, they both changed from their work attire to normal clothes, and hyungwon was the last one out, so he locked up. it was normal for minhyuk to wait with hyungwon on the steps to the cafe until his ride showed up, and so they made small conversation until the topic turned to one that made minhyuk’s stomach churn. 

‘so, i read your letter.’ hyungwon threw out nonchalantly, looking over to gauge minhyuk’s reaction. the shorter of the two grimaced, turning to apologize and explain. he told hyungwon that like everyone else in their school, he had a fleeting crush that soon went away, and it meant nothing more than that. hyungwon laughed at that, replying that he knew all along, from the way that minhyuk would shy away from him on their first day working together, until the day that he suddenly began to crack jokes and become more comfortable with him. minhyuk groaned and covered his face with his hands, his face flushing red. ‘it was cute though, nobody’s ever had the guts to give me a letter before.’ hyungwon added suddenly, causing the both of them to laugh, and minhyuk to quip back that he was glad to be one of his firsts, adding a wink at the end that had them cracking up even more. 

minhyuk watched as hyungwon slid into the passenger seat of hoseok’s car when he pulled up, waving goodbye to the happy couple before sliding his hands into his jean pockets and beginning the short walk to his shared apartment. you see, rent was high in the center of the city and as close to their university as they needed to be to walk to classes (since none of them could afford a car), so minhyuk, sungjoo, mark, and jeonghan decided to move in together and split the rent. then, when mark hit his second anniversary with his boyfriend, jinyoung, it was decided that jinyoung would move in and they would split the rent down even further. after that, jeonghan began dating seungcheol and joshua, who began spending so much time at the apartment that sungjoo had yelled that they may as well move in. and so they did. 

now, with their four bedroom apartment housing seven people, it was lively and nearly always buzzing with activity. minhyuk smiles as he spies mark and jinyoung’s matching sneakers, sat directly under their hooks that held their keychains - matching bears that jinyoung picked for their anniversary - and kicked his shoes off next to theirs, hanging his keys up on his ‘assigned hook’. with sock clad feet, he padded into the living room to find sungjoo and seungcheol with their noses buried in a textbook. sungjoo picked his head up to write something down, explaining the concept to seungcheol as he did. minhyuk passed up their study session, walking quickly to his room. 

he unceremoniously threw his backpack down in his desk chair, tossing himself onto his bed and groaning into the sheets. having to admit to hyungwon’s face that he had a crush on his was humiliating, especially knowing that his boyfriend, hoseok, had also received a letter. 

he didn't have much time to dwell on it, hearing jinyoung call his name for dinner. somehow, he made it through the rest of the night without a hitch, finally falling into bed and a fitful sleep after finishing up some homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i'm gonna shamelessly advertise my other social media: i have a writing twt (@hellevator_mp3_) and a writing tumblr (@hellevator-mp3) where i sometimes post updates and stuff?? and i also have a wip masterlist up on tumblr so you can see what i'm working on! so, if anyone followed me on either of those, i'd love you forever??


	3. letter to hoseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minhyuk hates confrontation. however, maybe confrontation involving hoseok isn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this is really rushed bc!! i have no motivation for this story rn!! so uh yeah there’s that lmao n e ways i hope y’all enjoy~
> 
> this is (surprise surprise!!) unbetaed bc we!! die!! like!! men!!

tuesday rolled around quickly, the morning light making minhyuk stir from a fitful sleep. he vaguely debated just staying and moping around the apartment, but those plans were tossed out the window when jeonghan burst into his room, loudly announcing that they were going out for breakfast and that he had better hurry up, or else he’d be left behind. 

he vaguely considered just giving up and going back to bed at least three times during his morning routine, but finally stumbled out of his room fully dressed, bathed, and with his toothbrush hanging from his mouth as he searched high and low for a match to the sock he held in his hand. silently, jeonghan held up the match from his position on the couch, almost as if he could read minhyuk’s mind. minhyuk quietly thanked him, heading back to his room to finish brushing his teeth and pull his socks on, before grabbing his phone and making his way to the living room. it was empty, save for sungjoo who was waiting patiently for him. 

the two walked out together, sungjoo offering his arm for support as minhyuk pulled on his shoes, before they joined the rowdy couples in their trek to their favorite diner, and the only one that could seat all of them. it was a peaceful start to the morning, as far as minhyuk's group of friends and roommates went. they all divided off into their own conversations as the food arrived, and some didn't talk at all. half of the group had classes while the other half didn't, but they all started late in the afternoon so the group was free to mess around. 

minhyuk sat at the end of the booth with sungjoo next to him, and so it made sense that he could see the door. it also made sense that he could see the people walking in. what didn't make sense was the sight of hyungwon and his boyfriend hoseok entering the diner, almost immediately meeting minhyuk’s gaze. hyungwon whispered something to hoseok, who’s gaze flickered between minhyuk and hyungwon, before nodding. hyungwon walked up to the hostess desk, while hoseok made a beeline for minhyuk. it didn’t take more than a second for hoseok to pull him up by his elbow, gently, and pull him to the side. 

“listen, hyungwon explained the letters to me, and i just want to let you know it’s okay, and to say thank you for making him happy. when he read that letter, his face lit up and i could see how happy it made him, so thank you.” hoseok rushed out, his voice soft so he didn’t attract the attention of the others - which was near impossible, given that the whole group was staring at them anyways. minhyuk just nodded, whispering a quick “you’re welcome” before hoseok was rushing back to hyungwon, the latter wrapping thin hands around the former’s bicep as they walked to their table, following the hostess. 

the whole table began to question minhyuk when he sat down, but he just shook his head and continued eating, ignoring their questions. 

it wasn’t long before they were trudging back to the apartment, minhyuk immediately retreating to his room since he was one of the people with classes that day, along with sungjoo, jinyoung, and jeonghan. he finished off the last bit of an assignment that was due, and shoved it into the backpack sitting in his desk chair, along with his laptop and charger. soon enough, sungjoo was calling him and saying it was time to leave. the four of them left, jinyoung and jeonghan walking slightly ahead, leaving sungjoo and minhyuk to lag slightly behind. 

minhyuk told him what hoseok had said, the other listening in silence as he explained. he stayed silent, contemplating what to say. “who all did you write letters to?” he asked, glancing over at minhyuk to gauge his reaction. 

minhyuk lost himself to his thoughts, considering whether or not he should answer truthfully. after realizing that his oldest friend could see through him when he lied, he hummed thoughtfully and replied, “hyungwon and hoseok, obviously. also im changkyun and lee jooheon, yoo kihyun and sohn hyunwoo too.”

sungjoo looked thoughtful. “and out of those six, you know there's two couples, right?” hyungwon nodded in response, responding that there was no way he didn't know of the most popular couple in school - lee jooheon and im changkyun, who were childhood friends that recently revealed their relationship. lee jooheon was the star baseball player for their school, and almost always had girls and guys alike hanging off of him. it was a definite surprise for one of their classmates to find the two tucked away in a storage closet with their lips pressed together and their bodies even closer. word spread faster than the door had slammed, and suddenly the two were thrust into the spotlight as the one of the first openly gay couples, aside from hyungwon and hoseok, as well as jeongyeon and her girlfriend nayeon. 

minhyuk shrugged. “besides, it’s not like i ever acted on, or will act on, my feelings. plus, everything that i felt for everyone except the last two is gone by now, so i’m not bothered.” he tacked on, feeling the sudden need to explain himself. sungjoo nodded, before the two in front of them circled back to tell them that they were gonna be late if they kept going at this speed, so the rest of the way there was spent in silence, aside from the pounding of their feet on the pavement. 

when classes were over and minhyuk showed up for his shift at the cafe, hyungwon was already manning the counter, with hoseok sitting in one of the booths near the window. minhyuk quickly threw on his apron, getting to work making orders as hyungwon took them. they worked in harmony for a while, until it was time for hyungwon to switch out with one of their other coworkers, the aforementioned jeongyeon. minhyuk watched hyungwon and hoseok leave the cafe, the latter waving at him before they walked out the door. minhyuk was slightly confused, having never interacted with him outside of their earlier conversation, but didn’t bother to dwell on it. he had better things to do, like make a iced coffee with twelve pumps of sugar free vanilla, an equal amount of hazelnut and caramel, a splash of soy, enough coffee that it hit the middle of their logo, with ice, before it was tossed in the blender. twice. 

by the time minhyuk was finally closing the cafe, he had a twitch in his eye that only a good night’s rest and at least thirteen business days away from people could cure. 

he didn’t get what he wanted, as he was awoken at seven am sharp the next day, by a frantic sungjoo who had entered what the group liked to call “mom mode”. 

it wasn’t a very pretty sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also!! i didn't wanna put this in the first note, but if you've read this far -
> 
> i'm gonna be posting my ateez zombie au soon!! i have 3000 words written for the first chapter, and i'm so so so excited for it?? and i wanna finish this story first,,,, but i really wanna post my other au,,,,
> 
> so if anyone wants to see it, maybe you'll be able to sweet talk me into posting it ^^ (it wouldn't be that hard tbh,,,, i'm tempted to post it now lmao)


	4. letter to changkyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minhyuk decides that changkyun may not be the one, but he might just make a good friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual!! unbetaed and late bc i have no inspiration and i'm considering putting this story on hiatus but i also wanna finish it so?? yeah idk man lmao

time never seemed to slow, ticking by faster and faster until wednesday rolled around, the early morning hours finding minhyuk tossed from his bed as sungjoo woke him up, chanting eerily that he had classes to attend. minhyuk groaned like a man possessed, rolling over onto his back amongst the blankets that he had taken to the floor with him. sungjoo seemed to hear his internal struggle, wondering if it was worth it to just wrap himself back up and go back to sleep, and wrenched the sheets and blankets out from underneath him in the blink of an eye, sending minhyuk sprawling back over the floor. 

after that experience, minhyuk stumbled from his room to grab a cup of coffee that smelled so strongly it burned the other’s noses. he retreated back to his room, sipping languidly on the scalding hot liquid even though it burned his tongue, calling to one of the others to let him know when breakfast was ready. 

when the call echoed through the apartment that food was ready, there was a stampede of feet and minhyuk was at the front of the makeshift serving line. jinyoung stood at the stove today, serving up meat and then directing them to the sides that lined their countertops. minhyuk’s mouth watered as he grabbed a little bit of everything, scurrying back to the table to begin scarfing down his food so that he could run for his one (1) early morning class, and then his lunch shift at the cafe, and then one more class before he could head home and sleep for the rest of eternity - or until tomorrow, whichever came first. 

after rushing through the rest of his routine and getting to class early, he found that it had been cancelled on the way to the campus. since he was already most of the way there, he decided to just hang out in the library and work on an assignment that was due in a few weeks, and then head for the cafe afterwards. it was dead silent when he took over a table in the corner, spreading out his things with his laptop in the center and headphones buried in his ears. he surrendered himself to the soothing music and just let the words flow out onto his document, deciding to clean it up later and organize his thoughts better. he worked like that for close to an hour, consulting his notes every now and then to make sure he was getting his facts straight, when a tap on his shoulder broke his concentration. he whipped around, almost expecting it to be mark, bearing a cup of coffee. however, it was the soft, baby faced im changkyun, clutching at a drink that looked far to sweet and not even vaguely coffee-like. minhyuk still took it, inviting the other to sit down with him as he cleared a space for the other. changkyun shook his head no. “i’m not staying for long, honey’s waiting for me.” he gestured towards the front, where, in fact, lee jooheon was watching them. minhyuk raised a hand in greeting, the other nodding in reply before minhyuk turned his attention back to changkyun. “i just wanted to say thank you for the letter, and for at least being respectful. i’m sorry that i can’t return your feelings, but i’m grateful tha--” he was stopped abruptly as minhyuk held up a hand. 

“that letter was written months ago, so please don’t worry about returning my feelings. there aren’t any to return anymore, and i wish you and jooheon a happy future.” he spilled out, smiling all the while. changkyun seemed to deflate slightly, breathing a sigh of relief and bidding minhyuk goodbye, expressing his wish to be friends. they exhanged social media before changkyun scurried off to join jooheon, who grabbed his hand and led him outside, the two chattering away between themselves. 

minhyuk realized that this may become a daily occurence, the people that he wrote letters to coming up and greeting him without ill intent. 

minhyuk realized that he didn’t quite mind that idea, preferring it to being beat up over his feelings, or lack thereof. 

it wasn’t long before he had sped through his shift, spotting changkyun once more for his dose of caffeine. the other offered him a friendly smile, talking to him about the mundane things as minhyuk prepared his drink. it was the slowest hour of the afternoon, so minhyuk was by himself taking orders and preparing drinks, and it gave him the chance to talk to the customers as he worked. they discussed their majors and what they planned to do after university. changkyun stayed longer than what was warranted, leaning on the counter as he idly sipped his drink while listening to minhyuk talk about his project that he was currently working on, and only moving when the next customer moved through. 

he left soon enough, leaving minhyuk to his own devices. he was relieved from his duty a little while later, jeongyeon coming in to take over so he could go to class. after an hour and a half of drilling information into his brain, he stumbled from the lecture hall with a handful of notes and his pencil still clutched in his hand, trying to stuff them into his backpack as he walked while weaving through the crowd emerging from the hall with him, and those waiting to enter. of course, it was inevitable that he would run into someone, he just didn’t expect it to be someone who felt like a pillar, knocking him off balance and causing him to make the split second decision - it was either him falling, or his carefully organized notes. 

he chose the notes. 

thankfully, the other person had decided to catch him, a strong arm wrapping around his waist and pulling him back upright. with an apology and words of gratitude on his tongue, minhyuk looked up to see one of two people he would have killed to not see for at least another week. soft brown eyes stared back at him, belonging to none other than sohn hyunwoo. of course, just minhyuk’s luck, it would be one of the two that he still had major feelings for. the other seemed just as flustered, letting go of minhyuk quickly as though he had been burned. minhyuk didn’t give either of them a chance to say anything, sidestepping the taller male and rushing off to the entrance of the building, nearly flying down the stairs in his haste to get away. other students stared at him, wondering why he had flushed red cheeks and was in such a hurry to get out of the building. had he stayed back for a second more, he would have seen the sudden rush of color that flooded hyunwoo’s cheeks, as he thought about the feeling of the other in his grasp, and the contents of the letter that he kept stowed away in his bag. 

maybe, had minhyuk been closer, he would have felt the rapid pumping of hyunwoo’s heart as the person he admired from afar was finally in his arms, but not to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to yell at me on [tumblr](https://hellevator-mp3.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/wave_mp3)!


End file.
